Don't Cry
by Amazing KaiSoo
Summary: EKG itu menunjukkan garis lurus.Menunjukkan bahwa pasien itu sudah tidak memiliki detak jatung.Bunyinya terdengar datar tanpa jeda.Leeteuk, terlihat tersenyum. Kini, tubuh itu terbebas dari jarum infuse dan selang-selang yang melilitnya. Dan akhirnya tertutup oleh sebuah kain putih yang sangat bersih. / KyuTeuk Brothership.


Don't Cry

.

Author :: Special-Pie Haruka Natsu (EarthTeleport)

Cast :: Leeteuk – Kyuhyun

Pairing :: KyuTeuk

Genre :: Brothership/Family

.

Summary :: "Jangan menangis, ya…" Itu kata-kata yang selalu hyung-ku katakan padaku. Terimakasih, hyung…

Disclaimer :: KyuTeuk Super Junior Couple fav-ku #plakk

.

Fanfict yang gak nyambung lagi ~.~ mianhamnida *deep bow*

.

.

oOoOoOoOo

.

.

"Kyu, kau kenapa?" Seru seorang namja yang mendapati dongsaengnya pulang dengan keadaan yang lusuh, sambil menangis.

Kyuhyun masih diam. Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya dengan telapak tangannya. Tapi, Kyuhyun masih saja menangis.

Namja itu, Leeteuk, berjongkok dihadapan Kyuhyun. Disentuhnya pundak Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Ayo, hyung obati…"

Leeteuk menuntun Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah. Setelah mereka duduk, Leeteuk bergegas mengambil sebuah kotak p3k untuk mengobati luka Kyuhyun.

"Kau terjatuh?" Tanya Leeteuk. Jarinya dengan teliti mengobati luka yang didapat oleh Kyuhyun di bagian tangan.

Kyuhyun masih diam, sedikit terisak.

"Kyu…" Panggil Leeteuk lagi.

Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk, dan mendapati Leeteuk sedang serius mengobati lukanya. "Hyung…"

Leeteuk menoleh menatap Kyuhyun. "Ne?"

"Aku terjatuh. Kata teman-temanku, cara berjalanku aneh. Aku tidak dapat berjalan normal. Aku mudah sekali terjatuh…"

Leeteuk menghapus air mata Kyuhyun. "Lalu, apalagi yang mereka katakan?"

"Mereka bilang kalau aku tidak normal. Hyung…"

"Lalu kau percaya semua omongan mereka? Kau mau mendengarkan hyung?"

Kyuhyun menatap ke mata Leeteuk dalam. Dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Dengarkan, ya. Kau adalah Kyuhyun, dongsaengnya hyung. Yang akan selalu kuat, yang tidak akan menangis. Dongsaeng hyung yang tampan dan manis. Dongsaeng hyung yang baik dan tidak akan penah menyerah…" Katanya sambil menempelkan plaster di tangan Kyuhyun yang terkena luka. "Jangan benci kepada mereka, atau menangis hanya karena mereka berkata seperti itu." Leeteuk tersenyum pada Kyuhyun, dan memeluknya erat sekali.

"Hyung…"

"Dongsaeng hyung tidak menangis. Dongsaeng hyung adalah dongsaeng yang kuat, sesakit apapun rasa sakit yang dirasakannya…" Ucap Leeteuk lagi sambil melepas pelukannya. "Kyuhyun dongsaeng hyung?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kuat-kuat dan menghapus air matanya. "Ne, Kyuhyun dongsaengnya hyung!"

Leeteuk tersenyum.

.

10 tahun kemudian…

(Kyuhyun pov)

Delapan tahun yang lalu aku adalah namja lemah yang selalu saja menangis karena sering di olok-olokan oleh teman-temanku sendiri. Iya, karena fisikku yang kurang normal. Cara berjalan yang aneh, yang selalu membuatku terjatuh.

Sekarang… Aku sudah janji untuk menjadi namja yang kuat, yang tidak pernah menyerah, dan tidak akan menangis lagi. Karena aku adalah dongsaeng hyung-ku.

"Hyung…" Ucapku saat aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke rumah. Kulihat hyung-ku sedang membaca sebuah buku di ruangan tv. "Sedang apa, hyung?" Aku mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kyu, sudah pulang? Hyung sedang membaca buku saja. Bagaimana hari ini?" Jawab Leeteuk hyung sambil menutup bukunya.

Aku menghela nafas sambil menyandarkan tubuhku di sofa. "Ahhh, banyak sekali tugas, hyung. Malam ini sepertinya aku akan begadang. Tugasku menumpuk…" Keluhku. Iya, karena menjelang kelulusan, tugas di semua mata pelajaran meningkat, dan akhirnya banyak sekali.

Kurasakan Leeteuk hyung mengusap lembut rambutku. "Mau hyung temani begadang nanti malam?" Tawarnya.

"Eh? Tidak hyung, tidak usah. Hyung istirahat saja…" Tolakku. Aku tidak mau hyungku ikut begadang karena aku yang begadang untuk mengerjakan tugas. Aku tidak tau, kenapa akhir-akhir ini Leeteuk hyung seperti terlihat lelah. Badannya yang semakin kurus, wajahnya yang pucat, dan pipinya yang tirus. Aku khawatir sekali.

Kulihat Leeteuk hyung menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Hyung akan menemanimu belajar, dan akan membantumu…" Katanya. Ia masih tersenyum.

"Ta-tapi hyung…"

"Ssstt, diam saja. Hyung akan buatkan cemilan untuk begadangmu nanti…" Leeteuk hyung beranjak ke dapur dan sepertinya akan membuat makanan.

Hmm, Leeteuk hyung selalu saja begitu. Jika sudah memutuskan sesuatu, dia pasti akan melakukannya. Dan aku tidak bisa melarangnya.

Huff… Terserah Leeteuk hyung saja. Asal Leeteuk hyung tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Aku beranjak ke kamarku untuk mengganti pakaianku. Ah, lelah sekali. Cara berjalanku sekarang sudah mulai normal dan tidak mudah terjatuh. Leeteuk hyung membantuku berjalan dengan secara normal. Bertahun-tahun, Leeteuk hyung membantuku dalam segala hal.

Dia… Hyung yang baik…

(Kyuhyun pov end)

.

(Leeteuk pov)

Aku senang melihat Kyuhyun yang sekarang… Dia sudah bukan Kyuhyun kecil yang dulu selalu menangis karena orang-orang mengolok-oloknya. Tapi sekarang dia adalah orang yang kuat, tidak gampang menyerah.

Aku jadi tenang… Saat aku meninggalkannya nanti, dia tidak akan menangis dan akan kuat.

Malam ini Kyuhyun akan banyak tugas dari sekolahnya. Aku akan membuatkan makanan untuknya begadang. Dan kemungkinan aku akan ikut begadang juga, hehe…

"Kyu, tugasnya masih banyak? Ini, hyung buatkan cake dan coklat panas…" Kataku sambil memberikan makanan untuk Kyuhyun dikamarnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan aktifitas menulisnya. "Sedikit lagi, hyung…" Jawabnya. "Kenapa hyung belum tidur? Ah, kebetulan sekali aku lapar, hehe. Gomawo, hyung…"

Aku duduk di kasurnya. "Hyung belum ngantuk, lagipula hyung kan mau menemanimu mengerjakan tugas…"

"Hyung, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanyanya sambil memakan cake-nya.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Mwoya?"

"Apa hyung sakit?"

Deg.. Kenapa mendadak anak ini bertanya seperti itu? Kucoba untuk sesantai mungkin. " Hm, sakit? Kenapa berpikir seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Anniyo… Hanya saja, hyung terlihat kurus sekali sejak tiga tahun lalu. Wajah hyung selalu terlihat pucat dan pipi hyung yang kelihatan tirus. Kukira hyung sakit…" Jawabnya. Kyuhyun hampir saja mengetahui semuanya.

Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Hahaha, kau ada-ada saja. Mungkin hyung lelah, Kyu. Jadinya terlihat seperti sakit… Sudahlah, selesaikan tugasmu dan cepatlah tidur, ya…" Aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan ini.

Kulihat Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya. Tapi kemudian ia mengangguk. "Baiklah, hyung…" Kyuhyun kembali berkutat dengan tugas-tugasnya.

Kuperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang serius mengerjakan tugasnya. Kyuhyun, namja yang sangat mirip dengan appa. Kuat, tegas, pintar, bijak. Aku rela, kalau ternyata aku yang pergi. Aku sudah mengajarkan cara hidup yang baik untuk Kyuhyun. Jadi, aku siap jika aku harus pergi. Aku sudah tidak sekhawatir dulu. Kyuhyun sudah dewasa dan kuat. Ia bisa berpegang teguh pada hatinya ^^

"Kyu, hyung akan membereskan makanan ini dulu. Hyung akan kedapur, dan setelah itu hyung akan tidur. Ne?" Aku berajak dari kasur Kyuhyun. Aku membereskan semua wadah yang ada disana dan aku membawaya ke dapur.

"Ne, hyung. Hyung cepat tidur,ya… Ini sudah malam. Lagipula tugasku juga sudah hampir selesai…" Balas Kyuhyun.

Aku tersenyum."Saranghaeyo, Kyuhyunnie…"

Rasanya kepalaku ini sakit sekali. Seluruh badanku bergetar hebat. Sebenarnya tanganku sudah tidak bisa membawa beban lagi, tapi aku bahkan belum sampai di dapur, aku harus menyimpan piring ini atau aku akan mengganggu konsentrasi belajar Kyuhyun dengan aku menjatuhkan semuanya.

Mataku… Pandanganku memudar. Serasa seperti berputar. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Kakiku tidak bisa lagi menopang tubuhku. Tanganku, akan jatuh. Cairan merah keluar dari hidungku. Apa ini tandanya aku harus ambruk sekarang?

Kyuhyun…

Glep!

(Leeteuk POV, end)

.

(Kyuhyun POV)

Prank!

Suara piring pecah. Dimana? Dapur?

TEUKIE HYUNG!

Dengan panic aku berlari kearah dapur. Tapi kosong, tidak ada siapapun. Dibalik kursi meja makan, aku menemukan tangan seseorang. Kulihat kearah itu dan itu ternyata hyungku.

"Teukie hyung!" Pekikku.

Waeyo? Ada apa ini? Ada apa dengan Teukie hyung? Bukankah selama ini ia baik-baik saja? Apa dugaanku selama ini benar kalau Teukie hyung itu sakit?

Darah keluar dari hidung Teukie hyung.

"Hyung! Waeyo?" Aku masih berteriak histeris melihat Teukie hyung yang seperti ini.

Tes… Air mataku jatuh. Ya, aku merasakan aku menangis sekarang. Semakin deras saja. Aku tidak sanggup kalau melihat hyungku seperti ini.

.

.

.

UGD…

Disini aku berada. Menunggu seseorang yang sedang menjalani pemeriksaan.

Hyungku…

Aku duduk di sebuah kursi tunggu, dan kusandarkan tubuhku pada tembok putih disana. Kututup mataku. Aku tidak sanggup. Jujur saja, aku tidak tau apa-apa… Aku ketakutan sekarang.

Lagi, air mataku mengalir mulus di pipiku.

"_Kyu, kamu jangan menangis lagi, ne… Sesakit apapun, namja itu adalah kuat, mereka tidak akan menangis hanya karena mereka kesakitan. Termasuk hyung dan Kyuhyun…"_

Terdengar bisikkan lembut ditelingaku. Itu adalah pesannya, nasihat yang selalu ia katakan setiap saat padaku. Untuk menjadikanku kuat dan tidak cengeng.

Aku tau namja itu harus kuat, lalu apa saat seperti ini aku harus tidak menangis? Aku harus diam dan bersikap tidak apa-apa? Yang sedang menderita adalah hyungku sendiri, yang sangat aku sayangi. Lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh menangis?

"_Kau harus janji, Kyu… Kau tidak akan menangis lagi. Apapun alasannya, kau harus jadi namja yang kuat. Janji pada hyung…"_

Jebal, hyung… Andwae! Jangan terus mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku akan menjadi namja kuat, tapi aku juga adakalanya menangis seperti saat ini. Bukan karena sakit, tapi karena sedih, orang yang kusayangi sedang merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa.

Jebal….

(Kyuhyun POV, end)

.

.

.

"_Kyu,, nanti kalau hyung tidak ada, Kyu akan janji sesuatu pada hyung, tidak?"_

"_Janji apa, hyung?"_

"_Janji untuk tidak menangis… Kau mau?"_

"_Kenapa harus begitu? Kenapa tidak boleh menangis? Apa dulu, appa juga menyuruh hyung untuk tidak menangis?"_

"_Iya… Appa bilang, namja yang kuat itu tidak menangis."_

"_Aku belum pernah melihat hyung menangis. Apa itu karena hyung kuat? Kalau begitu Kyu juga mau jadi kuat seperti hyung…"_

"_Berjanjilah, Kyu. Kyu tidak boleh menangis. Meskipun Kyuhyun sakit, meskipun Kyuhyun tidak sehat, meskipun Kyuhyun merasa terasing diantara teman-teman, Kyuhyun harus tersenyum, itu akan menjadikan Kyuhyun lebih kuat. Nantinya, semua orang akan suka jika banyak tersenyum. Jadilah tegar. Menangis itu hanya untuk orang yang kau sayangi saja… Ne?"_

"_Hng… Arasseo, hyung… Tapi, hyung. Apa appa dulu juga seperti itu?"_

"_Appa dulu bahkan sangat kuat, ia tidak pernah menangis sedikitpun. Didepan umma, hyung, atapun Kyuhyun appa tidak pernah menangis. Kyuhyun pernah lihat, kan?"_

"_Heum! Appa memang hebat ^^ Tapi appa sakit, appa sangat kuat kalau begitu… Aku ingin seperti appa dan hyung saja…"_

"_Kyuhyun memang harus seperti itu. Tapi, jangan seperti kami yang akan meninggalkan orang terdekat dalam waktu cepat. Hyung bersyukur, jika semuanya tidak turun padamu. Setidaknya, hyung siap untuk segalanya…"_

"_Hng? Aku tidak mengerti…."_

"_Jangan. Lebih baik Kyu tidur saja, nanti kalau hyung tidak ada saat Kyu membuka mata, berarti hyung ada bersama appa dan umma.. Arasseo?"_

"_Hyung…?"_

.

.

.

"HYUNG!" Seorang namja tersentak kaget, ia bangun dari tidurnya. Posisi tidurnya memang tidak memungkinkan. Ia terduduk di kursi dengan kepala menyandar kebelakang. Namja itu bermimpi? Sepertinya begitu.

"Hosh hosh hosh…" Tempo nafasnya begitu cepat. "Mimpi… Hanya mimpi…" Gumamnya sedikit ketakutan.

"Apa artinya tadi?" Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Cklek. Pintu ruangan UGD terbuka. Seorang dokter berwajah China keluar dengan raut wajah yang tidak memungkinkan. "Mianhae, Kyuhyun-sshi…" Ucapnya pelan memulai sebuah pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget. Ia berdiri dan berlari menghampiri dokter itu. "Waeyo? Ada apa? Hyungku kenapa?! Katakan dokter, KATAKAN!" Seru Kyuhyun sambil menangis. Dari tadi Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti menangis melihat ini semua yang terlalu mendadak baginya. Ia hanya ingin hyungnya baik-baik saja. Ia hanya ingin tidak terjadi apapun yang buruk pada hyung yang sudah menjaganya selama ini.

Dokter itu menggeleng pelan. "Mianhamnida… Tetapi keadaannya sudah tidak memungkinkan. Setiap pengobatan yang kami tawarkan selalu saja ditolak oleh Leeteuk-sshi. Dia juga tidak mau melakukan terapi apapun selama tiga tahun belakangan. Dan itu semakin membuat kondisinya buruk." Jelasnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam, ia sangat tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan dokter ini barusan. "Maksud dokter…?" Tanyanya heran.

.

'_Leeteuk-sshi terkena kanker darah sejak tiga tahun lalu. Ini adalah sebuah penyakit yang bisa saja turunan. Apa sebelumnya ada keluarga kalian yang menderita penyakit seperti ini? Leeteuk-sshi hanya datang kemari sekitar dua bulan sekali. Ia tidak mau melakukan terapi atau pengobatan dalam jenis apapun. Bahkan obat untuk diminum saja ia tolak. Leeteuk-sshi menyuruh kami dan pihak rumah sakit untuk tidak mempermasalahkan tentang ini dan berharap tidak ada yang tau, termasuk anda, Kyuhyun-sshi… Leeteuk-sshi selalu bilang kalau adiknya tau, adiknya pasti akan menangis dan merasa sendirian. Leeteuk-sshi ingin pelan-pelan menikmati sisa waktunya dengan adiknya, sepenuhnya… Jadi, Leeteuk-sshi memang tidak membertahu anda? Mianhamnida, Kyuhyun-sshi… Tapi keadaannya sekarang sangat buruk. Anda bisa melihat dan menemaninya, takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, jangan pergi meninggalkanya…'_

Kyuhyun masih lemas dengan semua yang dijelaskan dokter tadi. Ia tidak percaya kalau selama tiga tahun ia hanya melihat hyungnya yang lain. Seorang hyung pembohong yang sengaja menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya sekian lama. "Hyung,, kau sudah berhasil membohongiku… Semua rencanamu sukses besar hyung…" Ucap Kyuhyun. Ia duduk ditepi ranjang tempat hyungnya terbaring.

Terdapat jarum infuse dan beberapa selang yang menempel ditubuh hyungnya. Alat elektrokardiogram pun masih berbunyi dengan sangat tenang. Masih menunjukkan jika hyungnya memiliki detak jantung yang normal.

"Hyung anggap apa aku ini? Kenapa diam saja saat hyung terkena penyakit ini? Apa hyung meniru appa dulu, hm? Aku tidak suka, hyung…" Air mata Kyuhyun mengalir lagi dengan mulus. Tetapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa hyung bicara seperti tadi di mimpiku. Kalau boleh, aku ingin berganti tempat dengan hyung. Biar aku yang sakit, dan hyung tetap sehat. Aku tau hyung sangat kuat, jadi hyung tidak akan menangis saat aku pergi. Tidak seperti aku yang akan menangis jika hyung tidak disini."

"Aku.. Bangga padamu, hyung. Kalau aku yang sakit, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang hyung lakukan padaku." Kyuhyun masih berbicara pada hyungnya.

"Aku minta maaf kalau aku banyak merepotkan hyung… Aku belum bisa membaggakan hyung… Aku belum bisa membalas semua yang hyung lakukan untukku…"

"Jika hyung ingin pergi ke rumah appa dan umma, pergilah. Tinggalkan rasa sakit yang hyung rasakan sekarang. Aku janji tidak akan menangis…"

"Sebenarnya aku iri, aku juga ingin bertemu appa dan umma. Tapi hyung tidak mengajakku. Huh, curang sekali…" Kyuhyun mencoba tertawa meski dipelupuk matanya menggenang banyak air mata yang ia tahan sedari tadi.

"Hyung.. Aku bahagia bisa memiliki kakak seperti hyung. Yang selalu menasihatiku dan membimbingku. Yang selalu menjaga dan melindungiku. Aku akan melakukan apa yang selalu hyung katakan padaku…"

Alat EKG itu mulai menunjukkan garis yang tidak beraturan. Suaranya juga terdengar kacau. Kyuhyun tau ini pertanda buruk. Kyuhyun segera memanggil dokter dan kembali ke ruangan Leeteuk. Digenggamnya tangan Leeteuk kuat. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk hyung. Aku tidak ingin menjadi sebuah rasa sakit untuk hyung. Hyung pasti lebih sehat dan baik-baik saja bila berada bersama appa dan umma disana. Sampaikan salamku untuk mereka, ya… Aku tidak marah pada hyung karena masalah seperti ini. Saranghaeyo, hyung…" Bisik Kyuhyun.

EKG itu menunjukkan garis lurus. Menunjukkan bahwa pasien itu sudah tidak memiliki detak jatung. Bunyinya terdengar datar tanpa jeda. Leeteuk, terlihat tersenyum. Kini, tubuh itu terbebas dari jarum infuse dan selang-selang yang melilitnya. Dan akhirnya tertutup oleh sebuah kain putih yang sangat bersih.

…

Sesuatu yang kita miliki tidak mungkin abadi. Ada saatnya kita akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Bersiaplah untuk itu, dan jangan menangis. Jika menangis, itu hanyalah akan menjadi beban. Tersenyumlah menerima semuanya. Jangan bersikap egois dan tidak memikirkan segalanya. Kebahagiaan dan perubahan adalah sesuatu yang berdampingan.

Belajarlah dari perkataan setiap orang. Peluk dia erat jika memang dia yang kau sayangi. Habiskan waktu dengan baik, sebelum dia tidak dapat melakukannya. Rangkul pundaknya, tersenyum padanya, dengarkan perkataannya, hormati dirinya, jaga bicaramu padanya. Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Perasaanku pada hyung yang menyayangiku dan aku sayangi. Disini, aku tidak akan membuatnya kecewa. Aku akan terus berusaha yang terbaik, untuk keluargaku disana.

"Umma, appa! Tolong doakan aku dan jaga Leeteuk hyung.. Dan hyung! Berikan aku semangat yang luar biasa hari ini.. Kalian, baik-baiklah disana…"

Langkahkan kakimu lurus kedepan tanpa menangisi apa yang telah pergi dari sisimu. Bersemangatlah untuk mereka, karena mereka selalu hidup abadi dalam hati dan ingatan…

.

END ~


End file.
